


They "Cole" me the Dark Knight of Hell

by shrek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Lives, Charlie didnt die, Mark of Cain, Post-Season/Series 10, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 10. The darkness is freed, and needs to be contained in a single mark again. Cole thinks he's the man for the job; the true vessel for the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They "Cole" me the Dark Knight of Hell

        Dean Winchester sat on his bed in his room in the Men Of Letters bunker, listening to music on his iPod. He picked up his ipod and chose a new song to listen to - "Potential New Boyfriend" by Dolly Parton. 

        "I miss Cas.." Dean said aloud with a sigh as he turned the volume up. He continued to listen to the Dolly Parton classic until his longing to speak with Castiel grew too strong. He _needs_ him. In a totally heterosexual, non-gay way, of course. Dean picked up his smartphone and began to dial Castiel's phone number. No answer. Dean didn't leave a voicemail; he hung up the phone and sighed. "I miss him so much.." Dean said to himself. 

         Sam seemed to hear Dean talking to himself, and knocked on Dean's door. "Dean, you okay?" Sam asked. 

         "I'm fine, Sam. Leave me alone." Dean said in an annoyed tone. Sam knew Dean wasn't fine, but respected his request to be alone. 

          Dean's phone rang, suddenly, and Dean reached to his phone at warp factor 9 speed. Without even looking to see who was calling, he answered anxiously with a "Hello?" 

          "Hello, Dean. It's Cole." 

          Dean lifted the phone away from his ear and looked at the caller ID. "COLE" it said. Dean looked up and mouthed silently "Why, lord?" before returning the phone to his ear. 

          "Yeah, man. What do you need?" Dean said to Cole. 

          Cole continued, "Look, I been doin' some research into this Mark of Cain." 

          Dean interrupted. "Forget about it. I don't have it anymore. It's been released into the atmosphere. It's-"

          Cole cut him off. "The darkness?" Cole said in a smug voice. 

         "Yeah. How did you know?" Dean asked. 

         "I told you. I been doing research!" Cole said. 

         "Ok, what is your point, Cole?" Dean asked him. 

         "I think I found a way to defeat this darkness. But you're not going to like it." Cole said. 

         "Try me." Dean responded. 

         "The Darkness needs to be contained into a Mark again. A Mark which is contained within a human vessel." Cole started.

         "Yeah, we already tried that. And it worked out _swell_." Dean said sarcastically. "Look, Cole, thank you, but I think I'll look for another way."

          Cole chuckled. "Dean, Dean, Dean. I'm trying to say, I'm the man. I wanna take on the mark." 

           Dean was starting to get annoyed with Cole, and felt tempted to tell him _"Ok, good luck with that,"_ but instead stuck with "I won't let you destroy yourself like that" in response. Dean was too much of a good guy to let anyone destroy themself like that. 

           "Whether you approve or not, I'm going to try and take on the Mark. It's not up to you, Dean. You set the Mark free, and now it's terrorizing everyone. I'm going to be the hero you never could. Now, good-BYE!" Cole dramatically shut his flip-phone from 2005 and Dean heard the click before his phone dropped the call. 

          Dean rolled  his eyes and left his room to tell Sam the news. 

 

* * *

 

 

           "So, Cole thinks he can just," Sam paused for a moment to think, "Conjure up the darkness into one single point and inject it into his arm?!" 

           Dean set down his beer on the main table in the Men Of Letters bunker where Sam had been sitting, reading and doing research. Dean took a seat. 

           "Apparently so." Dean said before taking a drink of his beer. 

          "He can't just _do_ that!" Sam said in a sassy but annoyed tone. 

         "That's what I said." Dean replied. 

         Sam turned his laptop screen towards Dean. "Hey, check this out" he said. 

         Dean moved closer and took a look at the screen. "What?"

         "According to this lore, technically the darkness can be conjured to a single point, but it would take a force--an entity--far more powerful than Cole would ever be able to summon." Sam told his brother as he pointed things out on the screen.

         "Or any of us. Not even Cas could find God himself, and that was in season 5 when he had full angel mojo _and_ my necklace to help him."

         "Season 5?" Sam asked, completely confused.

          "Nevermind," Dean said.

         Sam turned his laptop screen back around. He minimized his research windows and opened up some online role-play game. "Ha-ha.. PWNED YOU NOOB!! LULZ!! U SUKK!!" Sam typed furiously into the chat box on the game.  
         Dean grabbed the remainder of his beer and returned to his room. This time he put on a vinyl record: Elvis with "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You". Sam yelled at Dean to turn the volume down, but he just turned it up louder. 

 


End file.
